Constance
Constance O'Brien is a Post Human who appears in The New Albion Radio Hour and Katy Shaw and the Search for the Stolen Secret. She is voiced by Lauren Osborn. Biography Constance's mother was killed during the war, causing her father to enlist in the government's super soldier program and leave her at an early age. In her parent's absence, she was raised by her Aunt Jacqueline O'Brien. She was best friends with Katy growing up, and the two of them were very close. When Katy's father abandoned her mother and left her with nothing, Constance saw how the laws were unjustly unfair to divorced women. This gives her the motivation to become a thief who steals from cheating men, returning their wealth to the women they abandoned. New Albion Radio Hour Constance first appears under the fake name of Inanna. She is in attendance of a high class soiree, with a mission to steal the MCG from Mark. She successfully takes her prize and escapes right as the police arrive to bust the scene. She is picked up by her Aunt Jackie, who insists that Constance bring the MCG to the rebel Voodoopunks under the city. Constance is more worried about her boyfriend Thomas, who was left behind at the soiree after the police arrived. She ignores Jackie's protests and finds Thomas, who reveals that he is aware of her true name and thieving lifestyle. He is working with the police and demands that she hand over the MCG to him. Constance runs away, and heads to the underground. Thomas follows her to the underground, where the two are found by Jackie and the Voodoopunks. After using her ex boyfriend as a vessel for spirit possession, the Voodoopunks guide Constance to the substation where she can at last drop off the MCG. Right as the handoff is about to take place, the door is broken down by John O'Brien, and Constance reunites with her father for the first time in years. John refuses to shoot his daughter and switches priorities in order to protect his family. The Voodoopunks have broadcasted a hypnotic song to all of the soldier's helmets, causing the entire city to fall under its spell. In order to prevent an epic tragedy, Constance sings "Storyville Station" and dispels the first song, much to the annoyance of Lloyd Allen, who is narrating the story. Lloyd threatens to kill Constance in retaliation, but John and Jackie protect her from harm, both of them dying in the process. Constance and Thomas both survive, and Constance promises to give Thomas another try. After the war, Constance fights to change the unjust laws that put women at such a severe disadvantage. After she succeeds in changing the law, she and Thomas head off to the mountains in the west. ]] Katy Shaw and the Search for the Stolen Secret TBD Trivia * Constance is part of the Savior Soul reincarnation line. Brija, Alice, and Priscilla were previous reincarnations, and in her next life she would go on to become Rachael. * Other than the narrative altering song "Storyville Station" we do not see or know of any other instances where Constance utilizes her post human abilities. She does head in the direction of the Akashic Monastery, which is a known location for post humans to gather. * Raven does not appear to be impressed by Constance. During See Our Show, he makes a scoffing remark about her, saying "one of our kind hasn't emerged in generation and that last one...what a waste. Mountains in the west, my ass." Category:Characters